


Inarticulate

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, doesn't follow canon so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Lucas has a problem, and that problem is Eliott. Mainly the fact that he can't seem to speak around him, or be around him without blushing, or.. Yeah, he has a problem.





	Inarticulate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [inarticulate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706156) by [so_hello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello)



> For a tumblr prompt.

Girls were easy. They were easy to talk to, easy to flirt with, and Lucas had no problems dealing with them. But Elliot was another story.

When Eliott looked at him, it took all Lucas’ strength to remain upright and not trip over everything in front of him. Shit, he was turning into Basile and that was simply not acceptable. 

But he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop the blush whenever Eliott said something to him, even to ask if he could borrow a pen or ask why he hadn’t brought a scarf when it started snowing outside. 

Luckily, in a group, it was easier to manage, easier to fade into the background and let the boys ask the questions, talk to Eliott instead. He knew Eliott noticed, but he hadn’t known that Yann had noticed too. 

“Do you not like him?” Yann asked as they walked home after school, taking the long way despite the cold.

“What do you mean?” Lucas hadn’t said anything about Eliott to the boys, mostly because he didn’t trust himself not to blurt out a comment on how gorgeous he was. Also he could barely trust his mouth with Eliott standing right there. He was pretty sure he would be just as inarticulate without him around. Even the thought of Eliott seemed to make him tongue tied.

“You barely talk to the poor guy,” Yann pointed out. “He’s new in his last year. You could at least be friendly.”

Lucas wanted to be friendly. He wanted to be more than friendly and that was the problem. That was what made his mind freeze up, unable to form coherent words. It was better not to say anything at all. 

“I don’t really know him,” he managed to say with a shrug, avoiding a woman carrying shopping bags barreling down the sidewalk. 

“Probably because you haven’t talked to him,” Yann said, elbowing Lucas. “Since when are you the quiet one anyway?”

Lucas didn’t frown because Yann was watching him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking a stick off the sidewalk and into the road. Around his friends, he always tried to be ‘on.’ He didn’t want them to know how alone he really felt. 

So he put on a smile and shoved Yann playfully as they walked. 

“Okay, if it means that much to you, I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Good enough?”

Yann merely shook his head as he laughed and they continued on. 

*

When Lucas got to school, he felt his heart climb into his throat as he caught sight of Eliott leaning against the gate, scrolling through his phone, completely alone.

Lucas hadn’t planned it this way. In his mind, Yann would have been there, someone to remind him they were being watched. 

But there was no one there. No one there but Eliott who lit up in a smile when he saw him. 

“Hey, you’re early,” he greeted Lucas as he approached, taking deep breaths to calm the immediate flush that rose to his skin when Eliott spoke. 

“Yeah,” he said, short, and he grimaced as Eliott tucked his phone away. That wasn’t what Yann had meant and it wasn’t how Lucas wanted to talk to him, but it was the only thing that came out.

Eliott didn’t seem perturbed, pushing off the wall as Lucas paused by the gate. He had to say something else. “Why are you so early?”

Eliott shrugged, so easily, so casually, and Lucas felt his heart twist dangerously at the gesture. As if he cared about how someone shrugged, as if it meant anything.

“I like being on top of things.”

It wasn’t an innuendo, or at least Lucas didn’t think it was, but he felt his cheeks going red, and he swallowed carefully as Eliott watched him. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he muttered, coughing so he could hide behind his hand for a second. 

What was wrong with him? It was so easy with girls. Chloé had practically fallen into his arms, but he couldn’t even get through a simple conversation with Eliott without looking like an idiot. 

“Are you cold? Your cheeks are getting red. Should we go inside?”

“No, it’s fine,” Lucas said, forcing himself to take a breath. He could do this. He could talk to Eliott like a normal person. 

“Come on, I don’t want you to catch pneumonia,” Eliott said, grinning at Lucas, and he felt his heart ache somehow. 

“Can you not do that?” he asked before he could stop himself and Eliott lifted an eyebrow. 

“Do what?”

“Smile,” Lucas said, grimacing as he heard himself say it. Eliott was going to think he was a complete asshole, which was the last thing he wanted him to think.

“You don’t like my smile?” Eliott asked but he didn’t stop. He didn’t frown at Lucas, eyes bright in the early morning air, as though Lucas amused him somehow. 

“No,” Lucas said quickly. “It’s-I mean, you have a perfectly nice smile—white teeth and… I don’t know. What else is good about smiles?” He made a face at all the stupid words spilling from his mouth, uncontrollable. “Shit.”

Smooth, Lucas, real smooth. If your friends saw you now, they’d laugh their asses off. 

Eliott was laughing, though, only partially trying to hold back his amusement at Lucas’ failure as a human being. He deserved it. He couldn’t even talk to Eliott. 

“You have a perfectly nice smile too,” Eliott said once he stopped laughing, gazing at Lucas in a way that made Lucas’ heart skip a beat, nervous in a different way. “How about we wait for the rest of the guys inside?”

Lucas nodded since he didn’t trust himself to speak. He was glad when Eliott let the silence fall between them as they headed past the gate. Maybe they didn’t need to talk at all.


End file.
